Invasion in 3 Phases
by ThnksFrThMmrz
Summary: Prussia has a plan: To invade Austria's house and personal space in 3 phases. He just can't let those other feelings slip. PrussiaXAustria, M for sexytimes. This summary absolutely sucks. :D


The Prussian stepped quietly as he entered the mansion, being careful not to slam the window that he had climbed through. If he heard anything, the mission would have to be aborted.

_Shh_

As he tiptoed farther into the mansion, the beautiful sounds of Chopin wafting through the halls, getting louder as he approached the room creating them. Gilbert smirked.

Phase One complete.

He peeked through the cracked door and saw a brunette sitting at a piano, fully absorbed in his music. Gilbert watched as his delicate fingers danced across the white and black keys, playing the instrument as he had almost his whole life. He studied the Austrian's face. His eyes were closed and his head tilted slightly forward. Gilbert's smug smirk softened into a gentle smile.

He loved it when Roderich played the piano.

He cautiously opened the door, thanking the heavens that Roderich kept the doors oiled so they wouldn't squeak…He hated when his music was interrupted.

Gilbert opened the door just enough for him to slip through, then quickly closed it again once he was in the room. He walked over to the side of the room behind Roderich, hiding in the shadows until the Austrian finished playing his music. As he hit the final note, Gilbert stepped out of the shadows, clapping slowly and loudly as he walked toward Roderich. Said brunette's head whipped around and stared at Gilbert, the light from the window beside him making his glasses give off an opaque look.

"First of all, _how _did you get in here, and second, _why _are you in here?" Roderich hissed.

"What? I can't grace Little Miss Priss with my awesome presence whenever I want?" the silver haired man smirked and walked closer to Roderich.

"No. It's _my _house. It's not a free-for-all."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It _is _a bad thing!" Roderich angrily stood up from the piano bench and marched towards Gilbert. "Every time you come over (which is every day, mind you) you trash my house, eat basically _everything _in the kitchen, and then leave without even saying a simple 'Thanks' to me! I'm fed up with it!" Roderich almost yelled as he poked Gilbert in the chest angrily. He knew he couldn't do anything to the Prussian because he was _much_ bigger than he was, but he tried to get in his dominant side as much as he could.

"But Specs, you know I have my special way of saying thank you." Gilbert lowered his voice as he brought his face closer to Roderich's. The brunette blushed a bright pink and looked away.

_No!_

Roderich shook his head and stared back at Gilbert's smug smile. "I don't care about that. You've probably never even said the words 'thank you' to anyone in your life."

"You wanna bet, Specs?" Gilbert leaned closer to Roderich, almost letting their foreheads touch, but not quite.

"What if I d- Mmph!" Roderich's sentence was abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips on his. He pushed against Gilbert's chest, trying to get away, but alas, his strength was no match for the taller man's and he was pushed against the wall, trapped in by a hand on either side of his head and a knee that was way too close to his vital regions. Gilbert broke the kiss and stared down at the Austrian, crimson meeting lilac in a fiery battle of stares.

"_I hate you._"

"Love you too, Specs." Gilbert licked the shell of the brunette's ear, smirking when he heard a barely audible gasp.

Phase Two complete.

"Why do you…_mm_…always do this to me?" Roderich whined in an uncharacteristically high voice as Gilbert nipped at his collarbone.

"Because, Roddy, I can."

Gilbert knew there were more reasons, but he was too prideful to show them to anybody, especially Roderich. After all, if he found out…Gilbert didn't know what would happen.

Gilbert was torn from his thoughts as the Austrian let out a particularly loud moan, and the silver haired man realized he had absentmindedly started to play with Mariazell, Roderich's curl and little-known erogenous zone. The first time Gilbert tried it, the only thing that happened was a slap to the face and a pissed off Austrian, but eventually Roderich just gave up trying to prevent Gilbert from playing with it.

"You always know just what to do to _(ah!)_ get me to do whatever you want…" Roderich pulled at the Prussian's T-shirt, signaling for him to get undressed. Gilbert pulled away from Roderich just enough to pull off his shirt, then immediately set to work trying to pull off that damn cravat.

"Seriously, why do you insist on wearing this damn thing? It seems so _uncomfortable_…" Gilbert grumbled as he unsuccessfully tried to pry the piece of cloth off Roderich's neck. Said brunette sighed in exasperation and fiddled with the cravat for a few seconds before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.

"Because, Gilbert, not everybody has the privilege of lounging around in jeans and a T-shirt all day." Roderich began to unbutton his overly complicated shirt, going painfully slow just to tease the Prussian until he was fed up.

"Mein_ Gott,_ can you be any slower?" the taller man grasped at the edges of the shirt and lifted it off of Roderich's head as soon as he finished unbuttoning it. Before the shirt even hit the floor, Gilbert attached himself to the pinkish buds on the Austrian's chest, kissing and nipping at one while tweaking and rubbing the other. Gasps and loud moans were elicited from said Austrian, and his hands threaded into the silver hair in front of him.

"Ny...ah…G-Gil…Mmh…" Roderich ground his hips against the taller man's, trying and succeeding in conveying his wants. Gilbert trailed his mouth lower on Roderich's body, reaching the waistband of his pants. He hooked his thumbs around the top and swiftly pulled both the Austrian's pants and boxers down. Roderich groaned as his vital regions hit the cool air, and he shakily took his shoes off, pulling his pants off after them. Gilbert didn't waste any time and promptly swallowed down the organ in front of him.

_Ohh…_

Roderich gripped the head in front of him and let out a loud gasp. _Mein Gott…_Gilbert never ceased to amaze him with his talented tongue. He knew everything that aroused the Austrian, every spot on him that would have him hot and bothered in seconds. Of course, he used these weaknesses to his advantage whenever he could.

"Ohh…g-gott! Gil…I can't…I'm…" Roderich squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. The all-to-familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach was building up at a rapid pace, but he was deprived of his release when Gilbert let him go and stood back up to his full height.

"W-wh…?" Roderich panted, staring up into the Prussian's red eyes. Gilbert just smirked and locked their lips in a passion-filled kiss. Both pairs of eyes slipped shut, and Roderich felt a tongue prod at his lips. He gratefully welcomed the intrusion, pushing back against the invading tongue and fighting for dominance, even though he had no chance at topping whatsoever. Finally, Gilbert was the one who broke the kiss for air, and to bring three of his fingers to Roderich's mouth. Without being told what to do, the brunette began to suck on the three digits and earned himself a delicious moan from Gilbert.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to rape you," Roderich smirked around the fingers as the Prussian growled animalistically. "Okay. That's enough."

The fingers were taken from Roderich's mouth and he whined his disapproval, but shuddered when he felt a finger trace around his entrance, then slowly push in. He squealed in light pain, but it quickly went away and the second finger was added.

Gilbert could feel himself getting rock hard from the delicious noises coming from the Austrian, and using his free hand he undid the buttons and zippers on his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He wriggled his feet out of the legs, then kicked them off somewhere after he got a small bottle out of one of the back pockets. He added the third finger to Roderich, stretching him as far as possible. Suddenly, the Austrian screamed from white-hot pleasure. Gilbert had found that spot without even trying. He smirked and rubbed his fingers against that spot once more, then pulled them out, earning a groan from Roderich from loss of heat.

"H-hurry up, Gil…I-I need you…_now_…"

"I know, I know…" the silver-haired man said shakily as he applied the lube to his own member. _Gott,_ that felt good…

Gilbert quickly finished what he was doing, then hoisted the Austrian up so that his legs rested on his hips. Roderich instantly locked his legs around Gilbert's back, feeling the Prussian slowly push into him. His arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck, holding on for dear life as he was filled completely. The taller man groaned and rested his head in the crook of Roderich's shoulder, his hands gripping the Austrian's waist tightly.

"Tell me…when I can…move…" Gilbert said through gritted teeth. Roderich could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as the pain hit him like a bus. Gilbert heard the soft, shaky breath and brought his head up and locked his eyes with Roderich's for a split second before he gently leaned forward to bring his lips to the brunette's. Roderich closed his eyes and tilted his head for a better angle. He pulled away for a second to whisper a soft "You can move now…" in Gilbert's ear before sealing their lips in another kiss. The Prussian slowly began moving in and out of Roderich, growling into the other's mouth as he felt him dig his nails into his back. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss for a few moments to lick at the mole on Roderich's face, another erogenous zone, and the brunette let out a few loud moans in return.

"Geez, Roddy, you're so fucking _tight_…"

"Nn-aah!"

Gilbert felt Austrian's insides tighten significantly, and he let out a long, low moan. _Damn_, this felt good.

"G-Gil! I'm…I-I can't…_more_!"

"I-I got it Roddy…"

The Prussian sped up his thrusts as fast as they could go, thoroughly fucking the smaller man. He began to feel the knot in his abdomen again, and Roderich grabbed onto him for dear life.

"I-I'm…Gott, Roderich, I'm coming!"

"Me- _ah!_ –too, Gilbeeee_EEEEEEERTTT_!"

"_Roderich_…I…Ich liebe dich, Roderich!"

Gilbert and Roderich collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs, both panting heavily with the remnants of their fucking sticking to their bodies. Gilbert locked their lips in a wet, sloppy kiss and wrapped his arms around the Austrian's waist.

"D-Did you…say…"

"Um, y-yeah. Ich liebe dich, Roderich. I love you. Thank you."

Roderich stared at him with a mixture of emotions. As his eyes started watering, he smiled and pulled the Prussian into a tight hug and began sobbing on his shoulder. Gilbert's eyes widened a bit, but returned to hug and began to plant butterfly kisses on Roderich's jaw line. He could hear the Austrian choking out 'Ich liebe dich auch, Ich liebe dich auch' over and over and he felt a pang in his heart. As they both sat there, quick kisses and words full of love were exchanged by both parties.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Phase Three Complete.

* * *

><p>Whooooo. Oh my god. First finished sex scene <em>ever<em>. And first published story.

Dude, I frickin love this pairing and decided that there needs to be more love for them on here. Like, seriously, am I one of the only people who think these two are so cute together? Seriously, this pairing needs way more love. And PruCan, too.

So, thanks for reading this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames will be used to roast miniature hotdogs and extra-large marshmallows. :D


End file.
